This invention relates to a modular support for stairway steps.
It is a known fact that non-unitary construction stairways include a load-bearing floor on which the steps are caused to rest; said floor is only secured to the landings interconnected by the stairways. Currently employed are also stairways, wherein said floor is in the form of a sequential arrangement of supports for the individual steps. Such supports essentially comprise a deck from the opposed faces whereof there extend respective vertical sleeves set apart from each other. The lower sleeve of each support is inserted into the upper sleeve of the underlying support; that insertion allows for variation in the depth of mutual engagement of the cited sleeves and their mutual angular positions. Through the intermediary of expansion members, the two sleeves are then locked together in the desired axial and angular positions. With such prefabricated modular supports, stairways can be made with variations both in the step rise and pattern of the stairway axis, which pattern may include rectilinear sections and/or curvilinear sections. In spite of its evident advantages, the building of stairways by means of said modular supports has such drawbacks as to limit its application. Particularly complained is the difficulty in mutually positioning and locking such supports, which makes their installation complicated and expensive. Moreover, the addition of aesthetic coverings to the supports is generally required, which contributes to the overall cost of the installation.